Prospit and Derse, Never apart
by MKZ4345
Summary: It's basically going to be stupid. :) But in a good way, yeah? Anyway, it's Homestuck, Derse and Prospit are in a never ending war for each other's planets and moons, and well... Yeah. (there may be some JohnxDave somewhere in there... At some point.) Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, on MSPaintadventures (dot) com. check it out and understand if you don't already!
1. Epilogue

Heeeeyyyy I did a thiiinngg... Yeah it's not bad, but it's not too good... OH WELL. Here.

* * *

I am Prospit's Prince. My name is John Egbert, and my sister, and Princess's name is Jade Harley. Just because we have different last names doesn't mean we are anything short of siblings.

Me and my sister rule the Land of Golden Light, as many call Prospit. We are a prosperous land, so goes our name. We also have a long held rivalry with our sister planet, just around Skaia, Derse. Derse is surely the Land of Stolen Light, as called by our people. They call their land by many names. Derse, Land of Dark Power. Land of Darkness. The Dark Land. The Promised Darkness, and so on. I call it as three names. Derse. Derse, Land of Dark Power, and the Land of Stolen Light.

My sister only ever says the Land of Stolen Light, because they once attacked us. They attempted to steal the Light of Prospit, the core of our small planet. It was a strong, but feeble attempt. Our armies were too much for them, and they retreated after a single day of non-stop fighting.

They failed, but we were, and always will be prosperous. We are Prospit, Land of Golden Light. Land of a free person, and never an injustice in sight. I always know the best way to protect, and my sister always knows the best way to keep the peace.

Derse has never been so wrong in their ways of living. They know not of what is good for their planet, but we could teach them. If they were not as stubborn as their Knight. They don't even have a prince and princess, just a Seer and a Knight. They do no good for their planet, just what they please.

I once wished to change that. Back when their attack got to me. But I now see that trying to make them act different is impossible. They are- beyond help.

But I am getting ahead of myself, forgive me. This story takes place long after the attack, and long before the Age of Peace.


	2. Chapter 1, Prospit's Loyal Prince

**Chapter 1, Prospit's Loyal Prince.**

**John**

* * *

It's morning. A dark morning, but that's normal. I wake up in my golden room, sitting up from my golden silk sheets. The light is still on in my room, thretening to go out. Stupid candles...

I get up from bed and blow it out, letting the golden light in from the city below. I hardly ever remember my dreams nowadays. I want to remember them, but I can't seem to think of them. I remember one dream where I was outside a strange house, looking up at the blue sky... I wish I had a blue sky to look at.

But I have an entire golden city. An entire planet to myself. Well, not to myself. Jade is here too. And all the people who live here.

I go to my closet and pick out a golden top, and golden pants while I wait for my servants to bring me my robes. I have my own armor plated golden chest piece and shoulder pieces. I have a complex "pelvis piece" as the Prospitians call it, but I call it my butt plates. Just because it sounds funnier than "pelvis piece". And I'm the prince, so maybe if I say it enough they will too.

Anyway, I can't remember when I became the prince of this place, but I remember being here when I was a kid, growing up under the hand of the staff, and my sister.

But she seemed to grow up much faster than me. She looks after the more important problems on Prospit, and she lets me handle the smaller things. Because I don't want to handle the hard stuff.

It's already hard keeping up a good image, but then having to keep up on every little detail all over Prospit... It's hard. I don't know how Jade does it.

Jade acts more like a queen than a princess. I wish I could tell her that...

"Milord?" a servant says behind me. Oh rats, I've been daydreaming again.

"Yes." I turn around and let him rest the heavy golden shoulder plates on my shoulders and then click the heavy golden chest plate to me. I hate these heavy clothes, but it's the only thing with enough weight to keep me from drifting away from Prospit altogether. Everyone on Prospit has to wear heavy clothing, because we all fear drifting into space.

"Milord, Princess Jade is waiting for you with breakfast." the servant says, bowing to me.

"Alright, I'll meet her in the dining hall." I say, brushing off my pants.

"The other servants will get the rest of your armor." the servant bows once again and then leaves.

Prospit has such a small gravitational pull... We all have to wear the only thing heavy enough to keep us grounded. Gold. We all wear it, not just royalty. Sure, we wear more than the avrage Prospitian, but it's not a "Prince and Princess only" type thing. Gold is found everywhere on Prospit. You can't walk down the street without seeing it. Mostly because our buildings are made of gold as well. Gold isn't very valuable, since it's found everywhere, but Onyx is shunned to the prison atop Prospit's moon. No one dare touch it, ever since the Attack. Derse is made completely of Onyx, which is why we detest it. Onyx is the Jewel of Evil and Darkness, this all Prospitians know. We will never, EVER be kin to those horrible Derseites.


End file.
